Spell My Heart
by afragilelittlehuman
Summary: When Alice’s secret is discovered, it threatens every relationship in her life, especially those with her parents, her older brother Edward, and her best friend Bella. Will they forgive her? AU/AH. Rated M for lemons and language.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**A/N: This is the first chapter of a five-chapter AH story.**

_**Spell My Heart**_** page  
****http://fragilelittlehuman[dot]wordpress[dot]com/fan-fiction/spell-my-heart/**

* * *

_She's assigned a witch to spell my heart,  
and now I'm drawn to her.  
And my feigning resistance is waning,  
light as gossamer.  
And I mind..._

_~ "Follow the Lady" Carbon Leaf  
http://www[dot]imeem[dot]com/people/EybzBYN/music/h1gz0Z-4/carbon-leaf-follow-the-lady/_

**Chapter 1**

Standing before her lover, Alice slowly dropped her red silk robe to reveal her body, naked save a black lace garter belt and stockings. She loved to tease him, make him beg her to let him touch her. When he did, she knew she wasn't the only one hopelessly lost. Tonight, however, was special, and she wouldn't make him wait to have her.

"Jesus, Ally," he whispered as he wrapped his rough hands around her hips, "you are so beautiful." He placed a tender kiss between her breasts. "I love you so much."

She sighed, running her fingers through his dark hair. The words made her stomach flutter every time he said them, and she would never tire of hearing them. There was always an edge of sadness, though, as she thought of how they kept their relationship hidden. Family and friends would never accept them together, and they couldn't bear the hurt and disappointment their relationship would cause the people they love. But they couldn't bear to be apart, either, and finally decided a secret love was better than no love at all.

Sitting on the couch, he encircled her tiny waist with his strong arms and pulled her closer. "Did you hear me?" He ran his nose up and down the valley between her breasts.

"I love you, too." She moaned as she felt his hot mouth on her skin. "You know I do."

"That doesn't mean I don't need to hear you say it," he murmured against her nipple, his breath causing it to tighten even more.

Arching her back toward his mouth and his touch, she reluctantly backed away from him. His deep brown eyes gazed intently as she knelt before him and pulled at the waistband of his boxers. He lifted his hips, allowing her to pull them down his legs. Once he was naked, she stroked his thighs and simply looked at him. The toned muscles of his arms and legs twitched in anticipation, his broad shoulders heaving with his deep breaths. He was once hesitant to let her touch him this way, but his body had always betrayed him, signaling his desire just as it was doing now. Slowly, she leaned forward, taking his hard cock into her warm, waiting mouth.

"Oh, God," he moaned in a shuddering breath. His fingers threaded through her hair, and he gently guided her movements. He never let her pleasure him to completion, preferring to come inside her, so she always maintained a slow and teasing pace. She liked the salty taste of his skin and the weight of him against her tongue. Unable to take him all in, she stroked the base of his cock with firm twists of her hand. Looking into his eyes, she saw him watching her. He could never resist the sight of himself disappearing between her lips. She swirled her tongue around his tip, savoring the only taste he'd let her have.

"Come here, baby," he whispered, and she complied. He pulled her until she was lying on the couch, his body hovering over her. She ran her splayed hands over the taut muscles of his back, settling them on his hips. Digging her fingers into his flesh, she tried to pull him forward.

"No, no, no," he said against her lips. "You know it's my turn now."

She began to smile but was stopped by the intense pressure of his mouth, kissing her hungrily. Their lips parted immediately, their tongues searching for each other. Grabbing a handful of his hair, she tilted his head roughly, deepening their kiss with the new angle. As their mouths continued to move together, his hands were on her breasts, cupping them, kneading them. His callused fingers then began pinching and pulling her sensitive nipples, and she threw her head back, moaning loudly.

He laughed. "I love how you sound when I touch you." He pinched her again, and she cried out in pleasure. "Yeah, just like that. God, I love that sound."

She felt one hand let go and slowly move down her stomach. Sighing, she watched as he parted her thighs and began to gently stroke her outer lips. Just as her frustration crescendoed, his fingers parted her and slipped deep inside. She could feel two fingers curl upward inside her as his rough thumb circled her swollen clit. His thrusts started slowly but grew faster and harder with her increasing arousal.

"I want you to come for me, Ally. Can you do that?" he asked sweetly.

Nodding weakly, she tried to speak. "Mouth," she managed between gasps.

He smiled the self-satisfied smile that infuriated and melted her at the same time. Moving to kneel on the floor beside the couch, he lowered his mouth, replacing his thumb with his firm, flattened tongue. She bit her lip, trying not to cry out, but it was useless. Soon she was throwing her head back, moaning loudly and calling his name. He held her writhing body down with his free arm and continued to make love to her with his mouth and his fingers. One more hard thrust of his fingers sent her flying, and her entire body convulsed with her intense orgasm.

Before she had even come down from her high, he was over her and rubbing his hard length against her. Poised to enter her, he gazed at her with glazed eyes, and, when she nodded, he thrust into her deliberately. She held her breath until he filled her completely and released it with a long sigh. His head rested heavily on her shoulder, his face buried in her neck.

"You just don't know how good you feel," he murmured against her skin.

"Tell me," she whispered.

He began languid movements inside her, never pulling out very far before filling her again. "You're so warm, so wet." He groaned when she wrapped her legs around his waist and ground her hips into his. "It's like you were made just for me."

His words were so sincere, and they mirrored her thoughts exactly. She never felt with anyone the way she felt with him. She'd loved him for so long but denied herself, trying to forget him and move on with someone else. Now that she knew how right they were, how they seemed molded one for the other, she wasn't going to let him go.

Searching for his mouth, she kissed a trail down his jaw until their lips met. As the passion of their kiss increased, so did the force of his thrusts. She dug her fingers into his back, and he began to quickly pound into her. The friction between their entwined bodies was bringing her to the edge of release, but she wanted to wait for him. She began begging him to come for her, which caused him to thrust into her harder and deeper than she could ever remember. Suddenly, she was screaming, her orgasm taking over her body. The powerful spasms of her body around him brought him falling after her, and she could hear him cry her name as she felt him explode inside her.

Collapsing next to her on the couch, he pulled her into his arms, and she could feel him shaking.

"I love you," she whispered.

He tenderly kissed the shell of her ear. "Say it again."

"I love you."

"Again."

She turned and placed her hands on either side of his face. "I love you, Charlie."

Leaning to touch his lips with hers, she kissed him lovingly. They continued to kiss, brushing their hands over each other's burning skin, until they fell asleep.

~*~

"What the fuck is going on here?"

Alice and Charlie jumped up, and Charlie grabbed her protectively. Looking toward the screaming voice, Alice was horrified to see Bella standing in the doorway, her suitcase and carry-on thrown on the floor at her feet.

Bella covered her eyes with one hand, pointing wildly at them with the other. "Don't say it! Just put some fucking clothes on!"

Shaking and in shock, Alice stood frozen until Charlie handed her the silk robe. As she covered herself, Charlie put on his boxers and t-shirt. Before he could bend over and grab his jeans, Bella was speaking.

"Alice," she said, her voice full of restrained fury, "would you like to explain why you're naked in our apartment on our couch with _my_ father?"

"I thought you wouldn't be back until tomorrow night," Alice replied, still shaking. Feeling Charlie walk behind her and wrap his arms around her waist, she sighed.

Bella looked at Charlie and grimaced. "Well, that much is obvious. We finished early, and I got a last minute flight. That still doesn't explain this," she said, waving her hand at them. "How long has this, whatever it is, been going on?"

"We've been together a year," Charlie said. Alice smiled at the absence of shame in his voice.

"Oh my God, you cheated on Sue with her?" Bella ran her fingers roughly through her hair. "All this time, I thought Sue was a heart-breaking bitch. I've been horrible to her, and it turns out you _cheated on her_?"

"No, Bella," Charlie said calmly, "it wasn't like that. She realized I had feelings for Alice and let me go. I never cheated on her, I swear. She is a wonderful woman, and I'd never hurt her like that. But she said she wanted me to be with the one I truly loved. I tried to tell you it wasn't what you assumed."

"And you," Bella sneered at Alice. "Is this why you broke up with Jasper?"

Alice gulped. Bella had begged her to explain what happened with Jasper, and Alice's answered had remained vague and hazy. "Jasper and I realized that we weren't going anywhere. I love Jasper but not the way you should love the person you spend your life with. He and I just make better friends. We broke up before Charlie and I..."

"Before you what, Alice? Before you started fucking him?" Bella's voice was venomous.

"Bella!" Charlie yelled. "I know you're angry, but you can't talk to her that way. Don't forget, she's still your friend."

"Friends don't keep secrets, _Dad_. Friends don't sleep around with each other's fathers." She stared daggers at Alice. "Is that why you've been my friend all this time? Is that why you wanted to share an apartment? Did you use me so you could get to my dad?"

The words were a hard slap, and Alice could feel the tears begin to fall down her face. She knew Bella would be angry, but she never thought she'd accuse her of such horrible things. "That's not fair, Bella. I've always been there for you, even against my own family. I never accused you of being my friend to get close to my brother." She said the words out of hurt, and, when Charlie's arms tightened around her waist, she wished she could take them back.

"How _dare_ you bring him into this conversation?" Each of Bella's words were sharp and painful. "What happened with him is nothing like you two, skulking around, fucking when you think I'm out of town. You," she said, pointing at Alice, "were supposed to be my friend. And you," she said, pointing at Charlie, "are my father, for fuck's sake. It's disgusting. When did you turn into a dirty old man?"

Charlie released Alice, pushing her behind him. "Goddamn it, Bella! I am 42 years old, not 70! I spent my life taking care of you, raising you after your mother left us. I never brought strange women home while you were growing up. Hell, I never had a _relationship _until I started seeing Sue after you went to college." He shoulders sagged. "Don't I deserve to be happy?"

Alice watched as Bella's eyes softened, but, before she could sigh in relief, Bella met her gaze. Her eyes turned hard and hateful again. "Not with _her_ you can't. If you stay with her, I won't ever speak to you again."

"Bella, you are an adult and on your own. It's not fair for you to try to dictate how I live my life." Charlie pulled Alice into his arms, cradling her against his chest. "I'm sorry we've hurt you, but you need to know that I'm not letting her go."

"Fine," Bella snapped, "but I want that bitch out of this apartment." She walked over to her suitcase and bag, picking them up. "Unless you want to be her sugar daddy, she can't afford this apartment on her own. And I shouldn't have to move when I've done nothing wrong. I want her out by the end of the week. I'll stay with Rosalie until then." She turned in the doorway, glaring at them. "I can understand why you lied to everyone else, but I'll never understand why you lied to me." Spinning around and walking away, she slammed the door.

Alice's head began to spin and her knees buckled. Instead of hitting the floor as she expected, she found herself in Charlie's lap on the couch, his arms wrapped tightly around her. Unable to stop herself, she began sobbing. She'd always known finding out about them would be difficult for Bella, but she could only imagine how hurt she must be. Bella not only found her best friend and father naked together but also discovered they'd lied to her for a year. Alice wished they had just listened to Sue and Jasper when they urged honesty and openness.

"Shh," Charlie whispered. He kissed her lips softly. "It'll be okay, Ally. You'll see. She'll come around."

"I don't think so. She hates me, and she has every right to. God, she must think I'm such a slut."

Charlie grabbed her shoulders roughly. "Don't ever say that. You are a beautiful, loving woman, and Bella will remember. She'll remember what you've done for her." He loosened his grip, kissing each shoulder where his fingers had clasped her. "She'll see how happy you make me. It'll just take some time."

Alice nuzzled against his chest, relaxing into his touch. "Sue and Jasper were right. We should have just told her. She's so hurt that we hid everything from her."

"I know," he said, sighing. "I was so afraid of how she'd react, but we've only made it worse, haven't we?" He tilted her head until she looked at him. "Are you coming home with me tonight?"

Pulling away from him, she scrambled to her feet. "I don't think that's a good idea. We need some time to think, and Bella might show up there. I'm not ready for round two."

"What do you mean time to think?" His face was twisted and frowning. "What do you need to think about, Alice?"

He only called her by her proper name when he was upset. She gently stroked his cheek, trying to wipe away his frown. "Don't worry. I just need some quiet time to figure some things out."

Turning his head, he kissed her hand. "I can be quiet. Please don't send me away."

"I can't think straight when I'm with you, and I suspect you can't either." She took a deep breath, trying not to relent when he turned his sad, chocolate eyes toward her. "I'm going to go to Jasper and Angela's. I need to talk to them, and I hope they'll let me stay there until we figure out what we're doing."

He stood and snaked his arms around her waist. "I know you don't want to stay here, but come home with me. I don't think Bella wants to be anywhere near me right now."

It took all her strength to turn him down. "No, Charlie." She stood on her tip toes and kissed his down-turned lips. "Come to Jasper's tomorrow, okay?"

He let his arms fall, and he nodded. Alice handed him his jeans and his plaid button-down and watched as he dressed. She done the same many nights over the past year, and, although it hurt to see him go each time, the pain was almost unbearable tonight. She was sure she'd lost her best friend forever, and she was sending the man she loved into the night thinking he was going to lose her. There was only one of those situations she could rectify.

When he put on his jacket, she walked over to him. Her hand on the back of his neck, she pulled him down into a deep kiss. He buried one hand in her hair while the other slipped into her robe and over her bare back, holding her to him tightly. They stood, kissing and holding each other for what seemed like forever, until Alice broke the kiss and snuggled into Charlie's chest.

"Please don't worry," she whispered. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Ally."

Hearing her pet name, she sighed and smiled. They parted reluctantly, exchanging one more kiss and "I love you" before he walked out her door.

Walking through the quiet apartment, Alice stopped to look at the pictures hung in the hall. She looked at the documentary of her life with Bella and Charlie. She smiled sadly at her seven year-old self, hugging Bella's neck for dear life. In another, Bella was smiling but so skinny; it's was the first picture she'd allowed anyone to take after the breakup. Charlie had his arm around Bella protectively, and Alice remembered how she'd begun to feel about him, even then. Finally, she examined their college graduation picture. She and Bella were surrounded by their friends and family, all happy and grinning ear-to-ear. Alice laughed, remembering the first time Charlie pointed out that, while everyone else was looking at the camera, he was looking at her.

Fighting tears, Alice entered her bedroom and changed into her comfortable jeans and blouse, clothes she'd hoped to wear when she and Charlie woke up in the morning. Picking up her cell phone off the nightstand, she dialed Jasper's number.

"Hey, gorgeous," he said happily. "I thought this was a Charlie night. What's up?"

"Can I come stay with you and Angela tonight?" She tried to hide the weariness in her voice.

After a pause, Jasper sighed. "She found out, didn't she?"

"Yes."

"Come on then," he said without a hint of I-told-you-so in his voice. "We'll get the guest room ready."


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**A/N: This is the second chapter of a five-chapter AH story. Italics = flashback.**

_**Spell My Heart**_** page  
****http://fragilelittlehuman[dot]wordpress[dot]com/fan-fiction/spell-my-heart/**

* * *

_In this dark, flint a spark.  
Shady lady, it glows out of you.  
Through this complex of cobwebs  
revealing a heart for open view.  
And I mind..._

_~ "Follow the Lady" Carbon Leaf  
http://www[dot]imeem[dot]com/people/EybzBYN/music/h1gz0Z-4/carbon-leaf-follow-the-lady/_

**Chapter 2**

The drive to Forks from Seattle was a long one, one Charlie hadn't anticipated making tonight. As he left the lights of Seattle behind him, he had a lot of time alone with his thoughts ahead of him.

Finding them entwined in naked sleep had not been how he wanted Bella to to discover their secret, but he was glad it was finally out in the open. Hiding Alice when all he wanted to do was be with her was taking its toll, and Bella's early return home was a blessing in disguise. At least he hoped it would be eventually.

He could understand Bella's shock and disappointment, but he never thought she would be so cruel. Calling him names was something he could handle; she said nothing worse than the things she screamed at him so many times after the breakup. However, he was surprised at the level of animosity she had toward Alice. Maybe he'd been naive, thinking Bella could ever accept Alice as his...what was she? Girlfriend seemed so juvenile, while lover seemed to emphasize the sexual. And his relationship with Alice was so much more than that.

_Knocking on the door of Bella and Alice's apartment, he was uncomfortable in the new suit he'd purchased. It wasn't every day that his little girl graduated college, and he wanted to look his best for graduation. He wanted Bella to be as proud of him as he was of her._

_The door swung open, and he was completely unprepared for the exquisite woman who stood before him. Her beautiful violet eyes sparkled, and her smile widened when she saw him. Her fair-skinned face was set in a halo of dark spiky hair. Mesmerized by her full, red lips, he hadn't noticed she was speaking to him until she hugged his neck in excitement._

"_Charlie!" Alice cried. "It's so good to see you." She stood back and looked at him approvingly. "You look so handsome in your suit."_

_Just like his daughter, he blushed wildly. He wasn't sure if it was from the compliment or the butterflies Alice was causing in his stomach. "Thank you, Alice. You look pretty nice yourself."_

_He thought he saw her cheeks flush, but, before he could say anything else, Bella bounded to the door, hugging him and dragging him into the apartment. As he stepped into the crowded room filled with family and friends, he looked back at Alice, who stood smiling in the doorway._

_The entire day, as he celebrated with his daughter, he stole glances at Alice. It had been eight months since he'd last seen her, and something about her had changed. In his eyes, she'd always been Bella's loyal friend, a personable and excitable girl. Now, she was a beautiful, outgoing, intelligent woman who turned his brain to jelly with one look, and he wanted to know this new Alice._

_During the post-graduation party held at the apartment, Charlie walked into the kitchen to grab another beer. While he was far from intoxicated, the alcohol had settled the unease he'd felt since he arrived. Turning from the refrigerator, beer in hand, he collided with Alice._

"_Oh, I'm so sorry," he said, jumping back from the contact._

_Alice rested her hand on his arm. "It's okay, Charlie. I didn't mean to spook you."_

_His skin tingled where she touched him. Their eyes met, and, after looking at him intently, Alice dropped her hand and backed away from him._

"_So," she said, leaning back against the counter, "do you like the party? I'm sorry Sue couldn't make it."_

_Charlie didn't think she looked very sorry. "The party is great. Your parents seem to be having a great time, too. Where's Jasper?"_

_She looked at her hands, wringing them slightly. "Jasper and I broke up a few weeks ago. We're still friends, but he thought it might be awkward to be around my family right now."_

"_I'm sorry, Alice," he said unconvincingly._

_She laughed. "You don't look a damn bit sorry, Charlie."_

_He opened his mouth to protest, changing his mind when he realized she was right. Again, she was looking at him intently, and the look in her eyes made him want to do uncharacteristically impulsive things._

"_Alice?"_

"_Yes?" she whispered._

"_Would you be interested in going to lunch with me sometime?"_

The white line of the highway continued to speed past as Charlie thought back to those early meetings. He considered canceling the first lunch several times, going so far as to pick up the phone and dial the first five digits of her phone number. He had the unshakable feeling that his whole life was going to change, and he wasn't sure if it was something he wanted.

Once he was sitting across from her, however, his doubts disappeared into the ether. He tried to convince himself it was simply two old friends catching up over a sandwich, but, as they continued to meet and talk, he had to admit he'd grown dependent on spending time with her. Hearing her voice over the phone became a daily need, and, after seeing her for a few hours, his jaw would hurt from smiling so widely.

Still, Alice was his daughter's best friend, and, when he was being honest with himself, he believed their age difference would make a relationship impossible. He resigned himself to being the pitiful older man longing for a young woman who would never return his feelings. Falling further under Alice's spell, he retreated from his relationship with Sue, and he hated himself for it. She was a wonderful woman, and he wished he could want her the way he wanted Alice. If anyone deserved a man irrevocably in love with her, it was Sue.

_Leaving the restaurant, Charlie walked Alice to her car, a VW Beetle. He couldn't help but smile, thinking how the tiny car suited it's tiny owner. They'd been meeting in Port Angeles for lunch weekly for the past two months, and, each time, the walk to her car made his stomach turn._

_Alice turned to face him and leaned back against the car. "Thank you for another wonderful lunch, Charlie. Are you ever going to let me pick up the check?"_

_As silly as it seemed, picking up the check let Charlie imagine these lunches were actual dates, and he wasn't about to give that up. "I'm old and old-fashioned, Ally. I can't in good conscience let you pay, even if you do make more than me." He winked to let her know the fact didn't bother him._

_Alice blushed. "I like it when you call me Ally." She looked up at him through her thick lashes. "And you're not old."_

_Looking at her, cheeks flushed and flirting with him, he realized that he might not be the only one wishing these lunches were something more. Forgetting all the reasons why he shouldn't, he moved toward her._

_Placing his hands on either side of her, he pinned her against the car. Her eyes were a deep amethyst, and her lips were parted in a sigh. He leaned toward her and lightly brushed his lips against hers. He'd wondered what it would feel like for so long, and, when he sensed her body freeze, he was suddenly scared that maybe she hadn't._

_All his doubts were erased when Alice placed her hand on his chest and closed the minuscule distance between their mouths. Her lips were soft, and her tongue was warm and wet as it darted out and teased him. Wrapping her in a tight embrace, he opened his mouth, and the taste of the deepened kiss made his head spin. He held her slight body against his, finally feeling the curves he memorized the day she answered her door._

_He groaned when Alice broke the kiss, and he leaned his forehead against hers. He was afraid to speak, afraid to hear her voice telling him this was a mistake._

"_What are we doing, Charlie?" she whispered, and he shivered, feeling her warm breath through his t-shirt._

"_God, I wish I knew, Ally." He tilted her head so their eyes met. "I just know that I can't pretend I don't want you anymore."_

_Tears were welling in her eyes. He steeled himself for her rejection._

"_What about Sue? More importantly, what will we tell Bella?"_

_His jaw dropped. She wasn't rejecting him; she wanted to know how they'd tell the people closest to them. His heart swelled, immediately followed by a sick feeling of dread._

"_I'll talk to Sue right away. I don't want to hurt her." He paused, weighing his words. "As for Bella, let's not do that until we're sure where this is going, okay?"_

_The welled tears began to fall. "Are you ashamed?" she murmured. "I'm not, and I don't want to keep you a secret."_

"_Baby," he said, tenderly kissing her trembling lips, "I could never be ashamed of you. But we need to be sure about us before we let everyone else have their say." He bent his knees so he could look her in the eyes. "Once we're sure, I'll shout it from the rooftops."_

"Fucking coward!" Charlie screamed as he beat the steering wheel with his tightly-balled fist.

He'd been sure of his feelings since their first kiss, and, not long after, Alice made him sure of hers. But every time Charlie thought about telling Bella, his stomach turned. Each time he asked Alice if she wanted to tell Carlisle and Esme, her face would blanch. The longer they kept quiet, the easier it became. They each had their confidants, but their families remained on the periphery. Together, they were devoted and faithful lovers. Apart, they had their roles to play. He was the confirmed bachelor, and she was the self-sufficient career woman. And they counted the seconds until they could be themselves again.

Shaking with rage, Charlie jerked the wheel to the right and screeched to a stop on the shoulder of the road. When he began to travel frequently to see Alice, he bought his first vehicle in years, a crew-cab Ford F-350 truck. Bella, wondering why he stopped driving his cruiser everywhere, grilled him mercilessly about the purchase. Even something as simple as buying his own truck with his own money became a state secret, as had almost everything else in his life. He pulled down the visor and looked at the picture of Alice he kept there. Her beautiful violet eyes sparkled, and her love was plain on her face. It was his favorite picture of her. He took it on a weekend trip to Vancouver, another secret they'd kept from everyone. Just as Sue had warned him, once they began to lie, they didn't know how to stop.

_Dinner with Sue had been uncomfortably quiet. Now that he knew he and Alice felt the same way, he had to let Sue go. It was bad enough that he'd kissed Alice, and he wouldn't disrespect Sue any further by continuing to see her now that he was sure he loved someone else. He fidgeted, trying to formulate the words in his head before spoke. Just as he'd took in a deep breath to begin, Sue spoke._

_"Charlie," she said sadly, "I don't think we should see each other any more."_

_Charlie was stunned. He looked down at his clenched hands, suddenly relaxing as he realized he no longer had to be the bad guy. He hated being the bad guy. When he finally gazed toward Sue, however, he could see in her eyes that he was why she was doing this. He _was _the bad guy, after all._

_"I'm so sorry, Sue..." His voice trailed off, and he struggled to maintain eye contact. After hurting her, the least he could do was look her in the eye as she had her say._

_She sighed. "I realized a couple of weeks ago that these lunches you were having with Alice were more than you were letting on. That there were more of them than you were telling me."_

_"We haven't been carrying on behind your back, I swear."_

_"I know, Charlie. You wouldn't do that to someone, especially after the hell Renee put you through. I'm hurt, I won't deny that. But I'm not angry with you. In the legends of our tribe, we talk about fate and destiny. I can see it when I look in your eyes, Charlie. She's your destiny. Who am I to stand it the way of that?" She reached across the table, squeezing his hand gently. "I think she's loved you for a long time. I'm only surprised it took you so long to figure it out."_

_His eyebrows furrowed, and he looked at her questioningly. "I don't know what you mean, Sue. We didn't decide anything until yesterday."_

_She laughed. "I know you don't, Charlie. But you will." She paused, squeezing his hand again. "What are you going to tell Bella? And are you ready for Carlisle and Esme? They won't be happy."_

_He'd been so worried about Bella, he hadn't given any thought to how Carlisle would react. "Shit, I didn't even think about Carlisle. Wow, he's probably going to fucking kill me, isn't he?"_

_"He'll be sorely tempted, but I'm sure the Hippocratic Oath will keep you alive." She smiled sweetly, and her face immediately turned serious. "You've got to tell them, especially Bella. The two of you are so close, and she'll feel completely betrayed if you keep this from her. Not to mention that Alice is her best friend." When he began to speak, she waved him off. "I am not saying that you should not pursue this with Alice. What I am saying is that you shouldn't hide it or lie about it. Once you lie, you'll forget how to tell the truth."_

_He scratched the stubble on his jaw nervously, the sick feeling returning to his stomach. "I can't, Sue, not yet. I don't know where all this is going. What's the point of upsetting everyone for something that doesn't last?"_

_Removing her hand from his, Sue pointed at him angrily. "See! You've already started lying!" Sighing, she stopped pointing and rested her hands in her lap. "Don't do that to me. If you can't be honest with anyone else, be honest with me. You know you love her. I can see it all over your face when you talk about her. There's no doubt in my mind where you two will end up...and I don't think there's any doubt in yours."_

_Driving away from Sue's house, Charlie thought about what she said. If he and Alice kept their relationship secret, Bella would be hurt, as would Carlisle and Esme. He didn't want to tell them, though. He'd never been so happy, and he didn't want anyone or anything to take that away from him. Sue was right about one thing, though: Charlie had no doubts about where he wanted to be._

_Four hours later, he stood at Alice's door. It was midnight, and he'd never done anything so impulsive...unless you counted the lunches...or the kiss._

_Alice answered the door, her hair obviously messy from her pillow and her eyes glassy. Charlie couldn't help but look at her body, barely covered by a violet cotton chemise that almost matched her eyes._

_"Charlie," she whispered, confusion clouding her eyes. "What are you doing here? Is everything alright?"_

_Stepping toward her slowly, he took her into his arms, leaning down to place his lips against hers. He suppressed a groan as he felt her hands grab fistfuls of his shirt and her mouth open for his tongue. The kiss had none of the hesitancy of the one at her car. This kiss was unguarded and unrestrained, and he was completely lost._

_He pulled away reluctantly and looked into her eyes. "Sue broke up with me. She said she knew I wanted to be with someone else."_

_Alice gasped. "She doesn't think we..."_

_"No, no," he said, stroking her cheek with his thumb, "she doesn't. But I knew Bella was out of town, and I wanted to tell you in person." He paused, unsure if he should ask his next question. "Can I come in, Ally?"_

_Alice smiled sweetly, but he could see a wicked glint in her eye. He was ready for whatever she wanted now, and, as she led him into the apartment, he closed and locked the door behind them._

Charlie traced the outline of Alice's face in the picture, wanting more than anything to go back and shout from the rooftops as he promised after their first kiss. It the last year, they hadn't been completely isolated. Sue remained a close friend, and, when she began seeing Billy Black, they became Charlie and Alice's Forks confidants. Fearing she would somehow run into her parents, Alice rarely visited him there, but, when she did, they always made time to see Sue and Billy. Sue still believed their secretiveness was a mistake, but, at Billy's urging, she stopped mentioning it each time Alice invited them over for dinner. In the long, dark days between moments with Alice, Charlie turned to Sue and Billy for company and support. They were good friends to both him and Alice.

In Seattle, their confidants were Jasper and his new wife Angela. Charlie had been uncomfortable befriending Jasper at first. After all, he'd once been Alice's lover, and Charlie hated the thought of anyone else having touched her. Jasper and Angela had also been classmates of Alice and Bella, and he worried they judged him unfavorably, not only for his relationship with Alice but also for keeping it hidden from Bella. It was soon clear that Jasper and Angela were Alice's support when he wasn't with her, and for that he was thankful. Over a few dinner and movie nights in Alice's apartment, the four became close friends. However, just like Sue, Jasper disapproved of the whispers and the sneaking. He encouraged them to tell their families that they were in love.

Sitting on the side of the road, staring at Alice's smiling face, Charlie was tired. He was tired of lying. He was tired of sneaking around. And he was tired of being separated from her.

Gunning the engine, Charlie glanced briefly into his rear-view mirror before making a U-turn in the middle of the highway and heading back toward Seattle.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! This is the third chapter of a five-chapter AH story. Italics = flashback.**

**A new thread for SMH has been created on the Twilighted forum. Please visit and post any questions or comments - it will make Alice happy :)  
http://www[dot]twilighted[dot]net/forum/viewtopic[dot]php?f=44&t=7709 **

**For my wonderful SMH readers who found this story after reading _Breathe Me_, I wanted to let you know that _Breathe Me_ won Best Crossover at the Sparkle Awards. Thanks to everyone who vote for my story *hug*  
http://thesparkleawards[dot]webs[dot]com/winners[dot]htm **

_**Spell My Heart**_** page  
****http://fragilelittlehuman[dot]wordpress[dot]com/fan-fiction/spell-my-heart/**

**

* * *

  
**

_She's assigned a witch to spell my heart__  
__and now I'm drawn to her.__  
__Siren song draw the ships,__  
__orchestrate the eclipse of this amateur._

_~ "Follow the Lady" Carbon Leaf  
__http://www[dot]imeem[dot]com/people/EybzBYN/music/h1gz0Z-4/carbon-leaf-follow-the-lady/_

**Chapter 3**

Alice looked down at the plate and glass in front of her on the counter. "Milk and cookies, Jasper? Really?"

"Hey, it cheers up Angela when she's had a bad day." Jasper picked up the plate and waved it under her nose. "They're chocolate chocolate chip."

She winced and grabbed a large cookie teaming with chips. "You bastard, you know I can't resist chocolate."

He winked and pushed the glass of milk toward her. "So, missy, tell me what the fuck happened."

She took a tentative bite of her cookie. "I told you, Bella found us together, and she was furious when we told her about us."

"How did she find you?" Jasper looked at her over his glasses, which were balanced low on his nose.

"On the couch." She took another bite of cookie and swallowed hard. "Naked."

Jasper's jaw dropped, and he made a strange choking sound. "Damn, Alice. I used to fuck you, and I don't even want to see that."

She threw the remaining cookie at him, hitting him square in the forehead. "Jasper! You're disgusting, and this is not funny!"

"Now, Jasper, if you've got Alice pummeling you with my best cookies, you must have said something really hideous." Angela walked into the kitchen laughing. She gave Jasper a kiss on the cheek while he ran his hand lovingly over her slightly swollen belly. Alice had been so happy when they found each other. Watching them together as they were expecting their first child in five months, she wondered if Charlie would ever look at her like that.

"Bella caught Alice here getting frisked by Chief Swan on the couch," Jasper said, brushing cookie crumbs off his shirt.

Smacking Jasper on the back of the head as she passed, Angela walked over to Alice and gave her a tight hug. "Oh, no! That couldn't have gone well. I'm so sorry, Alice."

"See," Alice said, tilting her head toward Angela, "this is what I expected when I came over."

Jasper took off his glasses, and his face turned serious. "Alice, I love you. But you don't really want to hear what I think right now."

Alice bowed her head. "Yes, I do, Jasper. I always want you to be honest with me."

Angela kissed Alice on the cheek then returned to Jasper's side and squeezed his hand. "This is my cue to go back to bed." She waved at Alice as she walked out of the kitchen.

Jasper sighed, rubbing his face with his hand. "Alice, I don't know if your relationship with Bella will be fixable...ever."

"Oh," she whispered, tears falling down her face.

"Just look at Edward. He's dead to her, and she loved him more than any of us." He reached over and brushed away her tears. "She doesn't forgive when she's been betrayed. As much as I want to sugarcoat what y'all did, you betrayed her when you lied to her."

"Charlie will die if she never speaks to him again." She fought back the sobs that were bubbling up from her chest.

"She forgave Renee for leaving them for that baseball player, and she'll forgive Charlie. He's her father." Getting up from his chair, he walked over to Alice and hugged her shoulders. "It's you she'll blame it all on. That's how she'll be able to eventually forgive him." Kissing her temple, Jasper left her with her cookies, milk, and thoughts.

_"I hate you! This is all your fault!"_

_Alice looked on horrified as Bella threw her books and screamed at Charlie. Bella had been so angry since breaking up with Edward, and the main target of her ire was her father._

_Charlie raised his arm to shield himself from the flying books. "Bella, I didn't make Edward cheat on you! You can't keep punishing everyone else for what he did!"_

_"Bullshit!" Bella's face was blood red, and she gestured wildly at Charlie. "All your crap about me being too young! You just talked him into fucking around with someone else!"_

_Charlie grabbed Bella's shoulders and shook her. "Stop it! You can't keep acting like this! He's the bastard, not me!"_

_Pushing and kicking until Charlie let her go, Bella ran out the front door. Charlie's shoulders slumped as he watched her run away, and he slowly leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. He sat with his legs splayed out in front of him, and, when he looked up at Alice, the desolation in his stare made her heart ache. Tears welling in his eyes, Charlie buried his face in his hands._

_Alice loved her brother, but she had disavowed him the night she and Bella found him half naked in his dorm room with a skanky, red-headed co-ed. In the months since, she refused to speak to him and avoided all family events he attended. He was wrong, and he wounded Bella irreparably. Her taking of Bella's side in the breakup caused a great deal of stress within her own home, and Alice spent all her free time with Bella and Charlie. Still, as much as she supported Bella, she couldn't abide her treatment of Charlie. He was a loving, caring, and patient man, and he didn't deserve the pain Bella freely inflicted on him._

_"God, Alice," Charlie moaned, "what am I gonna do? I don't know how much more of this I can take, and her mother doesn't want her."_

_Alice sat on the floor next to him, and she could see his shoulders begin to shake with his almost silent sobs. Raising her hand, she wriggled her fingers unsurely before finally running them through Charlie's dark, disheveled hair. The flutter in her stomach made her gasp, and she was relieved that he didn't seem to hear. She was shocked at how her entire body reacted to the contact, how inappropriately pleasurable it felt. She knew that, if he hadn't been distraught, he wouldn't have allowed her to touch him this way, and she tried to concentrate on soothing him while she could._

_Charlie's body stiffened, and he reached up and pulled Alice's hand away. As he looked up, she noticed he continued to hold her hand. She expected him to look at her disapprovingly, even angrily, but there was nothing but thankfulness in his eyes._

_"Thank you, Alice," he whispered, releasing her hand. "You're such a good friend to Bella...and to me. We're both lucky to have you."_

_She smiled, but she knew he didn't mean it the way she wanted him to. She reminded herself, as she had a lot lately, that she was 17, that Charlie was not, and that Bella was her best friend. Still, when she dreamed at night, she saw herself, older and wiser, reflected in Charlie's deep chocolate eyes, eyes that were full of all the love and desire she'd begun to feel for him._

_"Dad?"_

_Bella ran into the room, falling on the floor at Charlie's feet. He immediately pulled her into a tight embrace._

_"Dad," Bella cried, "I'm so sorry. I've been so horrible to you, to Alice, to everyone. I...I..." Her voice broke as she began to sob._

_Charlie lifted her into his lap and rocked her back and forth. "It's okay, baby girl. It's okay."_

_Alice watched the two, rocking and crying, and she suddenly knew Bella would be okay. No matter what had happened, Charlie was her father. Bella loved him and would not hurt him anymore._

Draining the last of the milk from her glass, Alice left the kitchen and went into the living room to lie on the couch. The stress and drama of the evening had exhausted her, but she knew she wouldn't sleep any time soon. If Charlie were there, he'd massage the tight muscles in her back until she slumped into him and fell into a deep sleep. As it was, she could only remember what his hands felt like against her skin.

Charlie told Bella that they'd been together a year, but he didn't tell her that Alice had loved him since she was 17 years old. The day he cried for his daughter sealed it for her. After a few awkward days, Alice perfected her new skill, hiding her intense love for and attraction to her best friend's father. Not wanting to be the pathetic little girl swooning over an older man, she swallowed her emotions and remained the friend for which Charlie had been so thankful.

Even though her dreams of the future seemed so sure and so real, she vowed to get over Charlie. She continued to date, and, when she agreed to finally give Jasper a chance her sophomore year of college, she hoped she could do so without regret. Jasper was Edward's friend, and she hadn't seen him much in the three years she and Edward had been estranged. He'd come to ask Alice to agree to see Edward, and, when she refused, Jasper reacted as if he'd been rejected as well. A few weeks later, he called her and asked her to dinner.

Jasper was handsome, intelligent, and the perfect gentleman. Pushing aside her unrequited love for Charlie, Alice opened her heart to Jasper. When she gave him her untouched body, she didn't regret it. When she said she loved him, she meant it. She was determined to give Jasper everything she couldn't give Charlie, and she did.

Things were perfect until they ran into Charlie and Sue during a trip home to visit her parents in Forks before her senior year. Alice had steadfastly avoided seeing Charlie when he was with Sue or when she was with Jasper. The conversation between the two couples lasted only three minutes, but she struggled to contain the butterflies and the ache she felt. Jasper wasn't stupid; he noticed but said nothing. Alice could immediately see the small encounter would be the beginning of the end for them.

_"I don't understand," Alice cried. "How can you say you love me then tell me it's over?"_

_Jasper held her tightly, rocking her slowly back and forth. "Baby, you know why. We can't keep pretending he doesn't exist. I won't let you. It's not fair to either of us."_

_She jerked away, moving to the opposite end of the couch. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said, rubbing the tears from her eyes. "I love you, Jasper, you know I do."_

_"Not the way you love him." He looked at her feet, reaching out to rub them. "You can't spend your life with me when you've never told him you love him. I may have only seen you two together for a couple of minutes, but I could _feel_ how much you ached for him. I've tried to put it out of my mind these last several months, but I can't anymore. I can't let you go through life and have that kind of sadness inside you."_

_Alice's jaw dropped, and she truly saw Jasper for the first time. He was loving, selfless, and completely right, and she loved him._

_But she loved Charlie more._

_She crawled into his lap, and, hugging him tightly, began to sob. "I'm so sorry, Jasper. I never wanted to hurt you. I...I just..."_

_"I know, baby. It's okay." He kissed her forehead. "You should tell him how you feel. I think he might surprise you."_

_"I can't. Bella would never forgive me."_

_"Did Bella ask your permission before she started fucking Edward?" His voice contained a trace of venom, and, when Alice gasped, he looked at her sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I just get angry when I think about those two. So much wasted time over so much stupidity." He gently grasped Alice's chin and tilted her head to look into her eyes. "I love you enough to not want you to have any more wasted time. When you explain things to Bella, she'll understand. You'll need her on your side when Carlisle finds out."_

_Alice shook her head vehemently. "No, Jasper, there's nothing to explain."_

_"There will be...someday," he said, smiling wistfully. "And I want you to know that I will be there for you, no matter what happens. Bella will be, too, if you let her."__  
_

Alice ran her hands through her hair, stopping to hug herself when her hands met behind her. She hadn't listened to Jasper, and Charlie hadn't listened to Sue. In the end, what was going to happen to their relationships with Bella lay directly at their feet. She and Charlie had made the decision to keep their secret together, and she knew he would not let Bella place the blame entirely on her. If anything, he would try to take it all on himself.

She tried to remember exactly why they'd even kept the secret to begin with. There was no shame between them. She and Charlie both were openly affectionate around their knowing friends and in public places outside Forks. They both feared the reactions of their families, but Charlie had defended her to Bella, said he wouldn't give her up. She'd say the same thing to her family when the time came. Bella's anger was painful, but how much of that was her reaction to the lies rather than to the relationship?

Looking at herself honestly, Alice realized why she'd agreed to the secret. After years of loving Charlie from afar, she had him to herself. He was so giving, and he'd finally given Alice her own little piece of him. She didn't want to share it, didn't want it tarnished by the perceptions of others. She wanted her time with just him and no one else: not Bella, not Sue, not Jasper, not her parents. She had been selfish.

_Sitting next to Charlie on the couch, Alice shook her head, trying to wake up completely. It was after midnight, and he'd driven all the way from Forks just to tell her about Sue. She thought it was probably the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for her. Lightly brushing her lips with her fingertips, she thought about the intense kiss at the door, her face reflected in his blazing eyes. It was the dream she had when she was 17; it had come true._

"_Ally," Charlie said hesitantly, "I need to say something before this goes any further."_

_Slowly lifting her eyes, she could see him biting his lip nervously. She'd never seen him do that before, and it made him seem so vulnerable. "Yes, Charlie?"_

_He moved closer until his thigh touched hers, and he cupped her cheek with his hand. "I may be older than you, but I'm not exactly the ladies man I pretend to be." He paused and smiled as Alice giggled. "But seriously, you'd only be the third relationship I've ever had."_

_Turning her head, she kissed the palm of his hand. "What are you trying to tell me, Charlie?"_

"_I'm trying to say that I'm not having a mid-life crisis fling with a younger woman." He swallowed hard and gazed at her intently. "I love you, Mary Alice Cullen."_

_Her eyes flew open in shock, and she was definitely awake now. She tried to speak, but each movement of her mouth yielded no words. As her silence continued, Charlie grimaced, and his hand dropped into his lap. She suddenly realized he thought she didn't want this, didn't want him. Taking Jasper's advice, she took a deep break and finally began to speak._

"_Charlie, I have loved you since I was 17 years old and I sat next to you on your kitchen floor while you held my hand." His face was wrinkled in confusion, and Alice worried he would think she was a crazy stalker. "I knew then that you didn't see me that way. You couldn't see me that way. I decided to live my life and try to love someone else. And I did...love someone else. But I never stopped loving you." Tears began to run down her face. "I just never thought you'd ever feel the same way, even when you kissed me just now..."_

_Before she could finish her thought, Charlie swept her into his arms. Their lips instantly met and parted, and she tasted his lips and his tongue with her hungry mouth. The kiss remained unbroken as she unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders, running her hands over his strong chest. When she began to pull down the straps of her chemise, however, he grabbed the hair at the back of her head and pulled her away._

_Panting, he looked at her with dark, lost eyes. "Ally, if we keep going, I won't be able to stop."_

"_I don't want you to stop," she whispered, licking her lips._

_Raising her face toward him, he brushed her cheek with his. "I mean ever, baby. I won't ever be able to stop."_

_Gasping, she knew what he was thinking. He wanted to be with her, but he was worried she didn't want him with the same intensity. He was afraid he'd give himself to her, and, one day, like Renee, she'd decide she didn't want him anymore. She wanted to take that hurt away and replace it with faith in her._

"_And I won't ever want you to."_

_She willed him to gaze into her eyes, to see the depth of the truth there. Slowly, he pulled back, searching her face with a desperate, questioning look. Still holding her hair tightly in his hand, his free fingers gently brushed her cheek, her jaw, her lips with a shaking touch. When their eyes met, all hesitancy disappeared, and he lowered his mouth to hers._

_Their mouths and bodies crashed together, and the frenzy began again. Clutching Alice to him, Charlie buried his face in the crook of her neck, tilting her head to expose more of her porcelain skin to his teeth and his tongue. She gasped, feeling his fingers slide under the strap at her shoulder, pulling her chemise down and baring her breast. His warm palm cupped her, and his thumb brushed across her raised, swollen nipple, causing chills to spread over her._

_He smiled as she arched her back toward him, silently begging him to continue. Her breathing became erratic as she watched his head descend and his tongue begin to make slow, steady laps against her pebbled skin. As the volume of her moans increased, his gentle nibbles and his hand palming her other breast drove her mad. She could sense he wanted to take things slowly, but she needed to have him inside her, to feel the completeness she'd wanted for so long._

_Clenching a handful of his dark hair, she tugged his head, forcing him to look at her. "Charlie, please just take me. I need you...so badly."_

_Shyly smiling and biting his lip, Charlie crawled up her body. She could hear his clothes rustling and the unzipping of his jeans. When he touched her thighs to spread them apart, her entire body burst into flaming anticipation. Holding her breath, she concentrated on his fingers as they pushed her panties aside and slipped between her wet lips._

"_Oh, my God," he moaned as he deliberately eased two fingers into her. "You feel...it's like...heaven."_

_Alice blushed, the redness intensifying as her eyes met Charlie's. His gaze was electric and predatory, and she barely had time to shudder before he grabbed her hips and thrust himself deep inside her._

_She buried her face in his shoulder, trying to muffle her cries of pleasure. He gently pulled her hair, whispering in her ear. "Don't hide from me, baby. I want to hear what I do to you."_

_He increased his force and his speed, and she let her head fall back on the arm of the couch as she cried his name over and over again. She knew neither of them would hold on long, and she didn't care. She wanted him to make her his, and it felt more exquisite than she had ever imagined._

_Finding her mouth with his, Charlie kissed her hard. His hand slid up her thigh, finally resting where they were joined. He continued to move inside her while his fingers found her sensitive clit. With two firm circles of his thumb, her body tensed, and she came screaming. She could feel the spasms of her body around him, and he entered her hard and exploded, her name on his lips repeated in rhythm with his final thrusts._

_Collapsing on the couch, he pulled her to lie on top of him. "Jesus Christ, Ally. What the fuck have you done to me? I'm too old for this." She could hear the teasing undercurrent in his voice._

"_I love you, Charlie." She kissed his chest, her lips curving into a smile against his skin._

"_I love you, too, Ally."_

Alice jumped up from the couch, scared by the loud banging on Jasper's front door. Only one person would be there at 1 A.M. demanding entry.

Jerking open the door, she saw Charlie, wide-eyed and panting. "Charlie, what the hell..."

Before she could finish yelling at him, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Enough, Ally. You're coming home with me."

She could hear footsteps stomping toward them, and she smiled, knowing Jasper would put a stop to this ridiculous display.

"It's about fucking time you got here, Charlie," Jasper chided. "You can come back and get her stuff tomorrow."

"Jasper, you traitor!" she yelled, as she kicked her feet in the air.

"Ally?" Charlie asked, smacking her ass with his free hand.

Alice huffed, unable to see anything except the view through the door. "What?"

"Could you stop wiggling around so much? I'm trying to sweep you off your feet here." His chest was shaking with laughter.

She could only dangle helplessly over his shoulder as he began to walk to his truck, and she decided a new tactic was in order. "Charlie, I can't go to Forks. I have to work tomorrow."

"I'll take care of that." Charlie stopped and turned back toward the house. "Jasper?" he yelled.

"Yeah, Charlie?" Jasper replied jovially.

"Tell Angela Alice won't be in the rest the week, will ya'?"

As Charlie began walking toward his truck again, Alice raised her head enough to see Jasper standing in his doorway laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.__  
_  
**A/N: Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! Due to the events of the last week, this chapter has been split into two parts, and the story will be six chapters long.****  
****  
****Spell My Heart page****  
****http://fragilelittlehuman . wordpress . com/fan-fiction/spell-my-heart/**

**Spell My Heart on the Twilighted forum - Please visit and post any questions or comments - it will make Alice happy :)  
http://www . twilighted . net/forum/viewtopic . php?f=44&t=7709**

**

* * *

  
**

_Then a warm sun arrived,  
Shady lady, it flows out of you.  
Like the faintest of pulses revived,  
and what else can you do?  
And I mind...._

_~ "Follow the Lady" Carbon Leaf  
http://www . imeem . com/people/EybzBYN/music/h1gz0Z-4/carbon-leaf-follow-the-lady/_

**Chapter 4**

Waking slowly, Alice lay on her stomach and listened to the rhythm of the rain falling softly on the roof. In Forks, it rained more often than not, but she always found the gentle patting sound relaxing.

She felt the soft, fleeting kisses on her bare back. They began at the small of her back and slowly moved up her spine. Trying not to move, she lost her composure when the tickling kisses reached her neck, and she laughed into her pillow.

"What's so funny?" Charlie's husky voice was muffled against her skin.

She giggled, turning her head toward him. "You know your mustache is tickling me."

Placing a wet, open-mouthed kiss on her shoulder, he briefly ran his tongue along her skin. "Maybe I should shave it off."

Alice flipped over and grabbed his chin. "Don't you dare."

Pulling Charlie to her, Alice pressed her lips against his. The kiss was slow and smoldering, creating tingling swirls in her stomach. Charlie wrapped his arms around her tightly, and they deepened their kiss as their bodies melded together.

Alice tried to stay mad at Charlie for his caveman kidnapping, but she wanted to be with him just as badly as he wanted to be with her. Fifteen minutes into the long drive to Forks, she broke the silence, telling him how much she loved him. Taking her hand in his, Charlie told her he was tired of living without her. They spent the remainder of the drive in blissful silence.

Although she had never felt comfortable spending the night at Charlie's house, Alice was thrilled to wake up next to him. Having her there, in his bed and in the house he'd shared with Bella, spoke volumes about how he felt about her. She had no doubt that he was not ashamed, that he would not give her up in the face of Bella's disapproval.

Moving his lips to kiss the shell of her ear, Charlie whispered. "When we planned our little get-together, you told me you had a surprise for me."

Alice froze. "Yes?"

"I'm assuming our interruption wasn't your surprise." He flicked her earlobe with the tip of his tongue.

"No," she sighed, "it wasn't."

He cupped her cheek with his hand and turned her face toward him. "Then what was it?"

She usually found it impossible to resist him when he turned on the charm, but this was not how she wanted it to happen. "I'm not sure this is the time, baby. Maybe in a few days."

Brushing his lips lightly over hers, he moved his hand from her face to between her thighs. "Aw, Ally, come on. I want my surprise."

Taking a deep, calming breath, Alice gazed into Charlie's warm, playful eyes. She decided the band-aid method would the best approach: just get it over with and deal with the pain.

"Charlie, I'm pregnant."

All motion next to her stilled. Charlie had even stopped breathing. Backing away from her, his eyes were wide, and he rubbed his face roughly with his hands. The longer Charlie silently stared at her, the more the tingling swirls in Alice's stomach were replaced by sick, stabbing pains. As tears began to well in her eyes, she sprang from the bed, clutching a sheet around her.

Turning toward the bedroom door, she was stopped by Charlie's hand tight around her wrist. When she spun around to look at him, tears were spilling down his face.

"I'm going to be a dad again?" he asked, his voice full of wonder.

"Yes," she replied meekly, looking at her feet.

Hearing the mattress creak, she looked up to see Charlie crawling toward her. When he reached her, he encircled her with his strong arms and pulled her back onto the bed. Facing each other on their knees, they held each other tightly. Charlie threaded his fingers through Alice's hair, gently pulling her head back until she looked him in the eye. She could see the worry etched on his face.

He kissed her softly. "Do you want this, Ally?"

Her skin turning ice cold, Alice's arms went slack and dropped to her sides. He wasn't happy. He didn't want the baby. She was almost sure of it. Of all the reactions she'd imagined, stunned, sad silence was not one of them. Had she completely misjudged their relationship?

The sensation of his thumb brushing against her cheek brought her out of her daze. "Of course I do," she whispered. "Don't you?"

She heard him take a breath to speak, but, before he could say a word, loud, persistent banging on the front door began.

"Who the hell is that this early in the morning?" Charlie's jaw tensed in anger.

Alice jumped from the bed, looking frantically for her clothes. "What if it's Bella?"

Stepping onto the cold floor, he quickly pulled on his jeans and t-shirt. "Bella has a key. She wouldn't need to bang on the fucking door like a maniac!" He screamed the last sentence out the bedroom door and down the stairs.

"Goddamn it, Charlie Swan! I know you're in there! Open the fucking door!"

Clasping her bra in her hand, Alice gasped. "Oh my God, Charlie, it's Dad!"

~*~

Charlie thought he finally had everything he wanted until Alice told him about the baby. When Renee told him she was pregnant, they were seniors in high school and terrified about how they would raise a child when they were still children themselves. As much as he loved Bella, the day he found out she was on her way was not a happy one.

Discovering Alice was pregnant, on the other hand, thrilled him, and Charlie realized how much more he wanted. He wanted Alice, he wanted their child, and he wanted a family together. At first, he was in complete shock and worried that Alice wouldn't want the same. After all, she was only 23, just starting out in her career and her life. Maybe she didn't see a baby in her immediate future...or at all.

Saying she wanted the baby made Charlie's heart almost burst in his chest, but he realized in that instant that she thought he didn't feel the same. Just as he opened his mouth to alleviate her fears, the infernal banging started. When he heard Carlisle's voice booming from the front porch, Charlie knew his day was royally fucked.

Flying out the bedroom door, Charlie stopped on the landing. "Stay here, Alice. He doesn't know you're here, and there's no reason to let him know."

Pulling her shirt over her head, Alice grabbed Charlie's arm. "No, I won't let you face him alone. We do this as a team, okay?"

Charlie sighed. He wanted nothing more than her by his side, but he worried about the stress the confrontation would cause her and the baby. He could see the determination in her eyes, though, so he agreed. "Just stay behind me, and let me do the talking."

Taking her hand in his, they walked down the stairs to the front door. Carlisle was still pounding his fist against it, causing vibrations that shook the door frame. As Charlie reached out to unlock the door, he heard Esme pleading with Carlisle to calm down. Seeing no sense in avoiding the inevitable, Charlie turned the knob and swung the door open wide.

"So you finally open your fucking door, huh?" Carlisle's eyes were full of hate, and his hand was balled into a fist at his side. Looking over Charlie's shoulder, Carlisle's jaw dropped as he saw Alice standing behind him.

Charlie and Alice made way for Carlisle and Esme to walk through the door. Charlie stood between Alice and her father, as if she needed his protection. He was tense, and he jumped slightly when he felt Alice's hand rest between his shoulder blades and begin to soothingly rub up and down his back.

Charlie took a deep breath. "Carlisle, I know you're angry..."

"Angry doesn't even begin to explain what I am," Carlisle hissed through his teeth. "If it weren't for the fact that I think your department would just sweep it under the rug, I'd have you arrested!"

"Carlisle!" Esme chided.

Charlie watched as Carlisle shrugged off Esme's attempt to sooth him with her touch. Carlisle was livid, and Charlie feared where this argument was heading. Wrapping his arms tightly around Alice, he thought he heard Carlisle growl.

Alice grabbed a handful of Charlie's shirt. "Arrested? For what?" she asked, incredulous.

Carlisle continued to glare at Charlie. "Statutory rape!"

"What the hell are you talking about, Carlisle?" Before coming downstairs, Charlie had promised himself he would contain his anger, he wouldn't let Carlisle bait him. Now, he wasn't so sure he could. "She's 23, for God's sake."

"She wasn't always 23," Carlisle said, his voice icy and hateful.

And there it was: the end of their friendship. Charlie could handle Carlisle's justified anger; he even felt he deserved it. But knowing that, after all the years they'd been friends, Carlisle could accuse him of ever hurting Alice, especially when she was a child, was not something Charlie could ever forget or forgive. He would try to keep the peace for Alice and for the baby, but any relationship he'd had with Carlisle ended with those four words.

Barely containing the rage boiling inside his chest, Charlie carefully spoke. "Alice and I have been together one year, Carlisle. One year!" He waved his index finger to emphasize the point. "I did not have a single inappropriate thought about her or lay a single finger on her when she was a minor. You should know me better than that."

"This is ridiculous!" Alice screamed, shaking. "How _dare_ you accuse him of such a thing, Dad! Why are you even here?"

Carlisle, rendered temporarily speechless by Alice's outburst, looked at Esme mournfully, and she sighed. "Alice dear, Rosalie told us about last night, and she's worried that you've been taken advantage of," Esme said as if talking to a small child.

Charlie shook his head. He knew Rosalie's history of going off half-cocked and filling in gaps with her own inane ramblings. As angry as he'd been with Edward after the breakup, he didn't believe half the things Rosalie told Bella about him. Each time Bella would begin to emerge from her depression, another of Rosalie's stories would drag her back under. He'd tried to warn Bella and Alice more than once that Rosalie often had her own version of the truth, but they remained friends regardless. Seeing Alice's reaction to the mention of Rosalie's name, Charlie knew more than one friendship was dying today. When an indignant huff escaped his lips, Charlie saw Carlisle's expression and knew he'd made a mistake. He released Alice and pushed her behind him.

Two steps later, Carlisle's fist smashed into Charlie's face, connecting with his cheek under his left eye. In his blurry peripheral vision, Charlie saw Esme run to Alice, pulling her further away from him. Alice was screaming, fighting against her mother's embrace. Charlie wished she'd stayed upstairs, but the thought barely registered before another punch landed square on his left jaw. A bit wobbly, Charlie stood his ground. He wasn't going to fight back, but he wasn't going to give Carlisle the satisfaction of knocking him down, either.

"Stop it!" Alice shrieked, breaking free from Esme and running to stand between the two men. "Did it ever occur to either of you to just ask me?"

Carlisle was completely out of control, but Charlie was still shocked to see him grab Alice roughly and push her out of the way. He watched helplessly as she lost her footing and fell backward onto the hard floor. Rushing to her and falling on his knees at her side, Charlie frantically ran his hands over her body, lingering briefly on her abdomen.

"Are you hurt, Ally?" he said, his face twisted in horror.

Alice shook her head and laid her hand over his where it rested on her thigh. "Nothing hurt but my pride." Tears began to trickle down her face.

"You can hit me all you want," Charlie said, rising slowly to his feet and stalking toward Carlisle. "But you...don't...touch...her...again. If you've hurt her or the baby, I will break you in half." His fists were partially raised before he saw the shocked looks on Carlisle's and Esme's faces.

Lowering his hands and returning to Alice, Charlie helped her to her feet. In the midst of all the drama, she looked happy, and he knew why. Leaning down to place his lips against her ear, he finally whispered the words he intended to say all along. "I want you, and I want our baby. Don't you ever doubt that." When he turned to face Alice's parents, she put her arm around his waist and pulled herself proudly to his side.

"You both should leave now," Alice said, chin up and trying to mask her sadness. "We're not going to be able to discuss this when we're all so angry."

Carlisle stomped toward the front door, motioning Esme to follow him. Passing Alice, he stopped, casting a mournful glance her way. "Alice, if you keep choosing the Swans over us, you won't have any family left."

"Then don't make me choose." Her voice was tiny and meek.

Carlisle simply looked away, walking out the door with Esme following close behind.

"Oh my God, Charlie, your face!" Alice cried. He winced as she gently examined his cheek and his jaw. Shutting the front door and leading him to the couch, she ordered him to sit before turning to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Charlie rubbed his jaw, which ached when he spoke.

"I'm going to get ice and moral support."

Thirty minutes later, Charlie was leaning back on the couch, an ice bag against the left side of his face, listening as Alice detailed the events of the last 24 hours to Sue and Billy. He wondered if Sue would do permanent damage to her tongue biting it so much, but she managed to get through the story without one "I told you so" escaping. They were genuinely happy for them when Alice announced she was pregnant, and Charlie couldn't help wishing that she been able to have the same happy conversation with her parents. Discussing maternity clothes and doctor's appointments with Sue, Alice glowed. Charlie didn't think she could be more beautiful than she was in that moment.

A few hours later, Jasper and Angela arrived. Charlie wasn't even aware Alice had called them, but he was glad to see them all the same. Charlie had mostly recovered from his morning beatdown, as Jasper called it, although he had a bruised chin and a black eye to show for it. When told of Alice's pregnancy, Jasper and Angela were smugly unsurprised. Jasper insisted he'd sensed something was afoot a few weeks earlier, and they'd only been waiting for confirmation. Angela was excited to have someone with whom to share war stories, even if their due dates were a few months apart.

Early in the afternoon, Charlie realized he hadn't seen Alice eat anything since dinner the night before. After encouraging her to sit still for a few minutes, he retrieved some peanut butter and crackers from the kitchen. Alice and Angela polished them off quickly, and Alice sheepishly asked if she could order pizza. Laughing, Charlie phoned the local pizza delivery place, ordering a separate pizza just for the pregnant ladies, who decided anchovies and pineapples were a good combination. When the doorbell rang an hour later, Charlie gave Alice a quick peck on the lips and ran to retrieve her dinner.

Charlie froze in the doorway. "Yeah, you're not the pizza guy."

"Wow, Jasper wasn't kidding. Dad really got a couple of good shots in."

Charlie sighed, not wanting another confrontation. "Why are you here, Edward?"

The last time Charlie saw Edward was a month after the breakup. Edward was standing under Bella's window and crying, begging her to come outside so he could explain, apologize, and grovel. It was Charlie's sad task to explain to him that Bella wasn't there but in Phoenix visiting her mother for a week. Once he realized Edward was seriously intoxicated, Charlie called Carlisle and Esme to pick up their son. Charlie had hoped a sober Edward would come back and try to apologize again, but, in the five years since, he hadn't.

"I wanted to make sure you were both okay," Edward said, warily looking over Charlie's shoulder. "Um, she's not here, is she?"

Seeing the fear mixed with hope in Edward's eyes saddened Charlie. "Bella's not speaking to us right now." He motioned Edward inside as the pizza delivery boy walked up behind him. "Go on in and talk to Ally. She'll be happy to see you."

Quickly paying for the pizza and leaving it in the kitchen, Charlie stood in the living room doorway and watched as Alice talked animatedly, Edward's arm around her shoulder. During their first lunch, Charlie encouraged Alice to reunite with her brother, and, seeing how easily Edward accepted them, he was glad he had. Tensing when Alice reached the part of the story when she revealed her pregnancy, Charlie held his breath, releasing it when Edward smiled and gave Alice a vigorous hug.

"Okay, it's time for the mommas to eat," Charlie announced, winking at Alice when she gave him a beaming smile.

As everyone milled into the kitchen, Charlie plucked Alice from the line and held her in his arms. Closing his eyes and bowing his head, he concentrated on the sensation of her fingers moving over the bruises on his face. Her shaking fingers traced the edge of his lips, and he gasped as he felt them replaced by her gentle kisses. Her hands slid around his neck, her fingers teasing the soft hair at the nape of his neck. As their lips parted and their tongues met, the clearing of a throat brought them back to reality.

"Guys," Edward said nervously, "I'm still in here."

Giggling, Alice released Charlie. "I better go before Angela eats all my pizza."

Watching Alice walk away, Charlie didn't notice Edward moving to stand beside him. They exchanged awkward glances before Edward finally broke the silence.

"I need a smoke. Mind if we talk outside?"

Charlie waved Edward toward the door and followed him as he walked onto the small front porch. Closing the door behind him, he leaned against the wall and waited for Edward to speak. Rummaging through his coat pockets, Edward finally found his pack of cigarettes. Lighting one, he took a long drag and slowly exhaled.

"I know you love her, Charlie," Edward began, "and what I say next is going to make me sound like a total ass. But, what are your intentions toward my sister?"

Charlie shook his head, laughing. "I think you know me well enough to know what my intentions are."

"Have you asked her yet?" Edward asked, his eyebrow raised.

"I will as soon as all you people get out of my damn house." Charlie grinned, thinking about getting Alice alone again and telling her everything he meant to say that morning. "Thanks for coming, Edward. I know it means a lot to Ally."

Edward took one last drag on his cigarette and flicked it into the yard. "No problem. It's good to finally be able to be here for her. And I know I have you to thank for that."

"Have you told Bella you moved to Seattle?"

Edward suddenly became very interested in the sturdiness of the steps, kicking them repeatedly. "Jasper was going to tell her, but, in light of everything, I think maybe it's not a good idea anymore. I'll be so busy with my residency, it's not likely we'll run into each other."

Charlie suppressed the urge to smack his forehead with his palm. "Helloooo. Your sister is having her father's child. Don't you think you might run into her eventually?"

Edward blushed. "Yeah, you have a point there, although I'm not sure I'm quite used to the idea yet." Looking up again, Edward's smile was broad and genuine. "Hey, I'm going to be an uncle!"

The creak of the front door caused them both to turn their heads. Slowly, Alice opened the door and peered outside. "Are you guys going to eat? The anchovy and pineapple pizza is almost gone."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "And that would just be a damn tragedy."

"I'm game if you are," Edward said, punching Charlie on the shoulder.

"Hey, I've been knocked around enough for one day," Charlie said laughing. "Okay, I guess if it's good enough for my Ally, it's good enough for me...I hope."

Alice held out her hand, and Charlie took it, allowing her to lead them into the house. Joining their friends gathered around the open pizza boxes, Charlie hugged Alice and tried to concentrate on the people there instead of those missing.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! Next week's chapter is the last *sniffle* Italics = flashback or voice on the phone.**

* * *

_Then a warm sun arrived,__  
__Shady lady, it flows out of you.__  
__Like the faintest of pulses revived,__  
__and what else can you do?__  
__And I mind...._

_~ "Follow the Lady" Carbon Leaf__  
__http://www . imeem . com/people/EybzBYN/music/h1gz0Z-4/carbon-leaf-follow-the-lady/_

**Chapter 5**

Resting her cheek against the soft, padded seat of the toilet, Alice waited for the latest wave of nausea to pass. The morning sickness seemed to reach it's apex just as she needed to get dressed, and she knew they'd be behind schedule all day because of it. Still, the coolness of the seat and bathroom tile was soothing, and she sat on the floor, letting the sensation calm her nerves.

"Alice?" Edward's hesitant voice floated through the air.

"I'm in here," she creaked, raising her head weakly to watch him walk into the bathroom and sit next to her on the floor.

He lovingly brushed her hair out of her face. "Another rough morning, Sis?"

Leaning her head on his shoulder, she noticed the bottle in his hand. "Please tell me that's Sprite."

He screwed off the top and handed her the green plastic container. "Of course. What kind of doctor would I be if I didn't take care of my favorite pregnant lady?"

Alice guzzled the frigid liquid, and it immediately soothed her stomach. "I don't know what kind of doctor it makes you, but it makes you an awesome brother."

Sitting with him here, she realized once again how unfair she'd been to him. She'd wanted to punish him for hurting Bella, for being stupid and selfish. All those years, she never realized he punished himself every second of every day. She also never realized how gracious and forgiving her brother could be. When she reached out to him a year ago, he hadn't hesitated, jumping immediately in his car to come see her. Four weeks ago, when everything in her life changed overnight and she told him her secret, he'd been happy for her, no trace of anger or disappointment, only love. She truly didn't deserve him, and knowing that made their renewed relationship all the more precious.

Edward's fingers shaking her chin brought her out of her thoughts. "I know that look," he whispered. "Not today, Mary Alice. Today is a happy day."

"They aren't coming, are they?"

"No," Edward said, his face grim.

Alice squinted her eyes tightly, trying to hold in the tears threatening to overtake her. "I thought maybe Mom...or Bella..."

"Don't do this," he pleaded. "Charlie will kick my ass if he finds out I let you cry. Let's just have a good day and think about the rest later. We need a happy momma and baby, okay?"

She laughed at Edward's appropriation of Charlie's favorite new saying. Since ordering her first anchovy and pineapple pizza, Charlie did everything in order to have a "happy momma and baby," and there was hell to pay for anyone who didn't cooperate. His singular determination made him impossible to stop or even dissuade. After wasting so much time worrying about what everyone else would think, he said, they would decide for themselves what their family needed to be happy. Everyone else could fall in line or get out of the way.

_Alice heard the loud voices before reaching the front door, and she could sense Edward tense up beside her._

_"Let's go," she whispered, squeezing Edward's hand. "We don't have to do this. Not right now. Let Charlie take care of it."_

_Edward shook his head. "No, I think I just want to get this over with."_

_Turning the doorknob and pushing the door open slowly, Alice found Charlie and Bella, facing off in the hall. Bella's face was crimson, and she'd been crying. Her jaw fell slack, and her hand was clasped over her mouth._

_"You don't mean that." Bella's voice was sorrowful and disbelieving._

_Charlie was unnaturally calm, his breathing even and deep. "I absolutely do. I will not have you screaming and attacking Alice, and I will not allow you or anyone else to cause her any stress right now. It's not good for her or the baby." He paused as Bella sneered. "Exactly. If you can't be happy for us, you can at least be civil. If you can't do that, then you should stay away until you can."_

_They looked toward the click of the closing door, and Bella's face, already red and blotchy, grimaced when she saw Edward. The confusion and pain in her eyes were exactly the same as the night she last saw him. Alice heard him gasp behind her._

_Pushing her way past Charlie and Alice, Bella ripped open the front door and ran outside. "I...I...can't be here..."_

_When Charlie and Edward began to follow, Alice raised her hands, motioning them to stop. "No, let me."_

_Dashing through the open door, Alice ran down the front steps and the driveway. "Bella, please, wait!"_

_Bella stopped, her shoulders sagging, and turned slowly to face Alice. Tears were streaming down her face, and she remained silent. She seemed so alone, and Alice hated herself for making her feel that way._

_Alice came to a halt a few feet away. "I'm so sorry. I know my being with Charlie has hurt you..."_

_"No," Bella interrupted, shaking her head slowly, "that's not it. You lied to me, Alice. Both of you. You were the two people on this Earth I thought I could absolutely trust, and you kept this from me. Not just your relationship, but Edward..." Her voice broke into a sob, and she struggled to continue. "Why didn't you tell me he was back, that you were speaking to him again?"_

_"I knew it would be awkward for you."_

_Bella peered at Alice with an arched brow. "For me or for you?"_

_Her head bowed in shame, Alice wiped the tears from her cheeks. "He's my brother, and I wanted him in my life again."_

_"I never asked you to cut him out of it. But I knew that you had, and I really should have put a stop to it a long time ago."_

_"And I should have been honest with you about Charlie." Raising her gaze to meet Bella's, Alice covered her heart with her shaking hand. "You have to understand how much I love him."_

_"I know, Alice, since we were in high school."_

_She'd always known, and the new-found knowledge shocked Alice into silence. Replaying their conversation in her head, Alice realized what Bella had been trying to tell her. Bella wasn't mad because they were together; she was hurt because they lied. She wasn't angry with Alice for again being a sister to Edward; she was upset that Alice hid it from her._

_Running her hand through her disheveled hair, Bella exhaled in a heavy rush. "That's probably why I didn't figure all this out on my own. I was so used to seeing you change when you were around him, and I never noticed when he started changing in return." Suddenly timid, Bella looked at Alice apologetically. "I said as much to Rosalie, and you know how she is. I'm sorry she got your parents upset with her crazy story. You should have been able to tell them the truth your way."_

_Stepping a bit closer, Alice held out her hand. "Can you forgive us? Charlie misses you. I miss you."_

_"You and Dad are the most important people in my life," Bella said, taking Alice's hand and squeezing gently. "I'm just really confused right now, and need some time to think. To get used to the idea, I guess." __Squeezing Alice's hand once more, Bella released it and turned, walking toward her car._

_Brushing the last of her tears from her face, Alice called after her. "He still loves you, you know."_

_Freezing in place and straightening her back, Bella paused for only a second before continuing to walk away._

Sighing, Alice tried not to cry. The hormones were already wreaking havoc on her emotions, and thinking about Bella wasn't helping. It had only been four weeks, and Alice wanted to give Bella all the time she needed. She only hoped her baby wouldn't be born without his sister there to welcome him into the world.

Edward rubbed her tummy and cooed. "Hello, Baby Swan. Daddy's going to make an honest woman of Mommy today."

Alice laughed and slapped his hand away. "Very funny. I hope he kicks your ass as soon as he's born."

"He, huh?" Edward stood and helped her to her feet. "Why are you so sure Baby Swan is a he? You might just have another Bella on your hands."

"Nope, he's definitely going to take after his uncle. I see him in my dreams every night." Moving to the mirror and splashing water on her face, she gazed at her brother's disbelieving reflection. "Just like I dream about you and Bella."

"Alice," Edward moaned. "Not this again. She won't even talk to me. I think that's a pretty good indication that your dreams are wrong."

Brushing her hair back, she began to color her pale skin with powder and rouge. "I dreamed about Charlie, and look at me now."

He chuckled. "Yeah, unwed and knocked up."

"You say that like it was an accident."

"Are you saying it wasn't?" He glared at her in the mirror. "Alice, what _are_ you trying to say? You didn't..."

"No, you dolt!" she yelled, rolling her eyes. "We just decided to let what ever was going to happen happen. After a year, we thought maybe it wasn't going to, then...boom!"

"Why didn't you two just get married first like normal people?" He shook his head, disapproval clear on his face.

She shrugged. "Why did we do anything the way we did? Why did you do the things you did?"

"Because I'm a fucking idiot."

Alice smiled. "Exactly."

Her hair and makeup finished, Alice strode past Edward into the bedroom and looked at her wedding dress carefully laid across the bed. Scheduling the wedding to give Charlie's jaw and eye time to heal, Alice had given up on finding her dream dress. She knew she'd show by then, and she'd have to find something suitable that would fit. Then Angela came to her rescue.

"Wow," Edward said, admiring the dress. "That's really nice. How did Angela pull that off?"

"I haven't the slightest idea. Jasper told her that I'd always wanted a Stephanie James dress, and she just made it happen." She fingered the short silk skirt, trying not to burst into tears for the fifteenth time that morning. "It's called the Greta."

Edward wrapped his arm around her. "It's beautiful. You're beautiful," he said, kissing her temple.

The shrill peal of her cell phone made Alice jump, and she ran over to the dresser to retrieve it. "It's Charlie!" she said, reading the caller ID. Pressing the green button to answer, she lifted the phone to her ear and sighed. "Hey, baby."

_"Hey yourself."_ Charlie's voice was warm and gentle, just like his touch. _"Do we have a happy mama and baby today?"_

Grinning like a fool, she nodded as if he could see her. "Yes, mama and baby are very happy now."

_"Good, good. I think I have something that will make you even happier."_ His voice was cut off by whispering and shuffling, and, finally, another voice came on the line.

_"Alice?"_

Squealing, Alice grabbed Edward's hand and jumped up and down. "Bella? Oh, my God, Bella, are you really there?"

_"You didn't think I'd let you two get married without me, did you?"_ Bella sighed, pausing for a few seconds. _"Do you think Edward will mind?"_

Alice shook her head and mouthed the words "oh my God" to Edward. "No, no, he'll be happy you're there. I'm happy you're there."

_"Okay then. Dad says to tell you he loves you. We'll see you soon."_

"See you soon. Bye." The call disconnected, and Alice looked at Edward, tears streaming down her face and her mouth in a smirk. "See, I told you my dreams come true."

~*~

Charlie firmly pressed his thumbs into the sole of Alice's left foot and rubbed up and down in a soothing path. Her moans and sighs made him smile, and he watched as her head fell back on the pillowed bed. Her mouth rounded into another sigh, and he shook thoughts of her naked body from his head.

They'd finally unpacked the last of their things and, for the first time, felt settled in the new house. The commute to Bremerton from Seattle each morning was a minor sacrifice he willingly made to establish his new home with his wife and child. The police chief position there couldn't have fallen into his lap at a better time, and he viewed it as a sign that he was doing the right thing. In Seattle, he was closer to Bella, and Alice was closer to Edward. Alice could keep her job, which he knew she loved, and they wouldn't have to face her disapproving parents and their disapproving friends each time they ventured out of the house.

Alice slowly shifted onto her side, relieving some of the pressure their son was placing on her back. Charlie stopped questioning Alice's belief that their child was a boy, and they didn't even ask the obstetrician to confirm it. The baby's room was going to be shades of blue from cornflower to navy. No amount of discouragement from their family and friends could change their minds. "Screw pastels," Charlie told them. "Ally gets what Ally wants."

"So, Ally," Charlie whispered, his fingers deftly massaging her calf, "now that we're all moved in, how do you like the house?"

Alice, her eyes closed, sighed. "It's wonderful. I'll need to learn how to cook before you leave me alone in that kitchen, though. And the closets?" She sighed again. "Heavenly."

Moving to massage her right foot, Charlie felt Alice's warm left foot begin to rub against the zipper of his jeans. "Ally..." he said in a wary voice.

"Baby, we went over this with Dr. Freeman. We _can_ have sex." The movement of her foot became more insistent, and Charlie groaned as he hardened despite himself. "And it seems I'm not the only one who wants to."

Wanting was not the problem. Every kiss, every brush of her body against his, every sound that came out of her mouth drove him mad with desire. Watching her eat ice cream after dinner had made him groan. Still, she was so tiny, and, at just eighteen weeks, the baby was already causing her a good bit of discomfort. She was a trooper through it all, and he didn't want to add to her burden. Deep down, he was terrified he'd hurt them. No amount of reassurance from Alice had helped, and their talk that day with the doctor hadn't really changed his mind.

Releasing her foot, he shifted on the bed until he was nestled behind her, spooning her and rubbing slow, gentle circles on her swollen belly. "You know I want you."

"Do you?" Her voice was small, and she began to sniffle. "I'm such a cow."

"You are not a cow!" He began placing wet, warm kisses on the back of her neck. "You are beautiful and sexy and radiant. And all these changes to your body make me want you more." Burying his face in her hair, he sighed. "I'm just scared, baby. I don't want to hurt either of you."

"You won't hurt me," she whispered, turning toward him. "Please, I need you so much."

Looking into her needy eyes, he swallowed his fear. She yearned for touches more than words, overt actions rather than silent intent, and he wanted to give her everything she needed. Pressing his lips to hers, he felt her body shudder against his, which was humming with electric anticipation. Making love to her was always this way, and he hoped it always would be.

As their mouths opened to each other and moved together, he slowly unbuttoned her blouse, cupping her full breasts over the lacy material of her bra. Her hands slid lightly under his shirt, and they separated briefly to remove it. Letting her blouse slip from her shoulders, Alice reached around her back and unclasped her bra. Charlie watched enraptured as she drew it off her body. Her nipples and areolae had darkened considerably, and the dark, dusky pink contrasted beautifully with her pale skin. Guiding her back down to lie on her side, he took each nipple into his mouth, running soft, dripping circles around them with his tongue before sucking gently.

When he felt her hands move to the zipper of his jeans, he grabbed them. "No," he muttered against her soft breast, "I will take care of everything. Just relax."

Pausing until her tensed body became limp, he moved to her pants, pulling them down her legs and tossing them off the bed. The elastic of the waistband left angry marks across her abdomen, and he massaged her skin, following his touches with fleeting kisses. He sighed as he felt her fingers tangle in his hair and knead his scalp. Reluctantly pulling away, he peeled her panties off her hips and down her legs, stroking her skin as he moved.

Standing next to the bed, he never took his eyes off her body as he stepped out of his jeans and boxers. Her eyes were bright and wide, her mouth in a soft O as she watched him undress. Seeing her naked and waiting for him, he unconsciously began to stroke himself, stopping when Alice looked down and giggled. He blushed wildly and climbed into bed to spoon again behind her.

"Are you sure you're ready for me, baby?" he breathed against her ear.

"Yes, Charlie," she gasped. "So ready."

Placing his hand at her hip, he entered her deliberately, relishing the sensation of her body surrounding him and praying he wouldn't hurt her. He recognized the pleasure in her moans, and he pushed ahead until he was completely inside her. Exposing her neck to him, she cried out when he began to nibble the soft skin of her neck and shoulder, and she reached behind her to rest her hand on the swell of his lower cheek. He groaned loudly as she dug her fingernails into his flesh.

Moving together slowly, they whispered their devotion to each other. Charlie, finally letting go of his fear, poured his love for her into his words and touches. Alice sighed as he thrust into her faster and faster, all the while murmuring in her ear, telling her how much he loved her, how beautiful she was, and how he wanted nothing more than to make her feel this good for the rest of her life. He swept his hand over the soft swell of their child inside his wife's womb, marveling again at his luck in finding his Ally.

Lifting her top leg and hooking it back over his, he lowered his hand to her center, wanting to bring her with him as he came. His fingers gently stroked her sensitive clit, and he could feel her tighten around him. Her urgent cries spurred him on, and, with two more deep thrusts, he exploded inside her as her body shuddered and clamped down around him.

He was still breathless and floating when he heard her voice calling him.

"Charlie, baby, are you okay?" Her head lolled back onto his shoulder, and he saw the broad smile on her face.

He chuckled. "Better than okay." He rested his splayed hand on her abdomen. "How are you and Joshua doing?"

"Joshua's great. I, on the other hand?" She giggled softly. "I am _wonderful_."

Wrapping his arms around her, Charlie pulled Alice into a tight hug. "When do we see Dr. Freeman again?"

"Why?" she asked, her eyebrows knitting together. "I said we were okay."

Biting her shoulder playfully, he hid his blush in the crook of her neck. "I want to know how much longer we can keep doing this."

Kissing and laughing through the night, Charlie watched as Alice fell asleep. As she slept, he laid his head on her hip, his hand resting lovingly on her and his son.

* * *

**A/N: To see pictures of Alice's wedding dress, visit the **_**Spell My Heart**_** page:****  
****http://fragilelittlehuman . wordpress . com/fan-fiction/spell-my-heart/**

**Spell My Heart on the Twilighted forum****  
****http://www . twilighted . net/forum/viewtopic . php?f=44&t=7709**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**A/N: This is the last chapter of this story. I hope you have enjoyed reading it, because I have definitely enjoyed writing it.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or recommended this story - I appreciate your kind words and support.**

**Thank you to my readers for giving this pairing a chance.**

**Thank you to my wonderful betas, erikasbuddy and onepushyfox. Be sure to check out their FFn profiles and read their wonderful stories.**

**Last but not least, thank you to jadedandboring, who showed me that a multi-chapter story doesn't have to be 70 chapters or 500K words long to be good. If you haven't read her story, The Kübler Ross Model, add it your list. It is WONDERFUL:**

**http://www . fanfiction . net/s/5425315/1/The_Kubler_Ross_Model**

**P.S. Read the A/N at the end.**

* * *

_Follow the lady, go far.  
Follow the lady, go far.  
I'm far from letting go, letting go.  
Lady, how's the ending go?  
Follow the lady, go far._

_~ "Follow the Lady" Carbon Leaf__  
__http://www . imeem . com/people/EybzBYN/music/h1gz0Z-4/carbon-leaf-follow-the-lady/_

**Chapter 6**

_Alice looked around the dark room. Several feet away from her, a man hovered over a woman in a hospital bed. The woman was holding a tiny baby wrapped in a pink blanket. They weren't her and Charlie; she didn't know who they were. When she walked toward them, she slammed into a clear wall, maybe Plexiglas. The couple didn't look up at the thud made by her collision._

_"Baby," the woman said soothingly, "are you ready to see everyone?"_

_The man chuckled and brushed her curly, honey blond hair from her face. "I should be asking you that question. I'm not the one who just gave birth."_

_Just then, a man, his hair a mixture of gray and the same honey blond as the woman, poked his head through the door. His glasses were perched on his nose, and Alice smiled as she realized she knew him. It was Jasper._

_"Hey, kids," Jasper whispered, "everyone's here and chomping at the bit to see our girl. When can they come in?"_

_"Can you give us just a couple of minutes, Dad?" the woman asked._

_"Sure thing, sweetheart. Just let us know." Jasper waved to the man standing over his daughter and left the room._

_"Oh, my God," Alice whispered to herself, "is that little Megan?"_

_Jasper's daughter scooted over, patting the bed next to her. The man, obviously her husband, climbed into the bed and wrapped his arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he tenderly stroked their baby's cheek._

_"I love you, Meggie," he whispered._

_"I love you, too, Joshua."_

_Alice gasped. Joshua...her son...the husband of Jasper's daughter Megan...the father of a newborn girl._

_Tears running down her face and her hand clasped over her mouth, Alice examined her son closely. His hair was deep brown, like his father's, and wild, like his uncle's. His face was beautiful and friendly, just like his sister's. Alice wondered if he was anything like her at all until he opened his sparkling violet eyes._

_"I'm so sorry," Joshua said mournfully. "I just didn't expect it to hit me so hard."_

_Megan tilted her head to look at him, and the love in her gaze made Alice sigh. "I know, baby, and I understand. I miss him, too. But it's bound to be hard for your mom and your brothers and sisters as well."_

_"If I'd just..."_

_She grabbed his chin and forced him to look her square in the eye. "No, Josh, don't do this. You couldn't have changed things. His heart was too damaged, probably starting in his mid-forties."_

_A quiet sob left his lips. "I just wanted Dad to be here, you know?"_

_"No!" Alice screamed, pounding her fists against the barrier. Sobbing, she continued to beat the __Plexiglas __until her blood smeared across it. No matter how loud her cries, Megan and Joshua continued to hold each other and stare at the bundle in their arms._

_Suddenly, a pair of strong hands grabbed her shoulders and shook her hard._

"Ally, baby, wake up! You're having a bad dream!"

Gasping, Alice shook her head vigorously from side to side, her eyes clamped shut. Finally, her breathing calmed, and she opened her eyes. Looking around, she could see she was lying in a hospital bed, surrounded by flowers, balloons, and stuffed toys. A bassinet was at the foot of the bed, and Charlie was standing over her, his face marred with worry.

"Charlie, oh God, Charlie," Alice wailed, pulling him until he fell on top of her. When she winced and groaned in pain, he scrambled back to his feet.

"Damn, baby, I know I'm irresistible," he joked, "but I don't think the doctor would appreciate you taking advantage of me twelve hours after a C-section." His face lit up with his smile, and his bellowing laugh filled the room.

Wiping the sleep from her eyes, Alice suddenly felt embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me." Sitting up straight, she noticed the bassinet was empty. "Where's Joshua?"

"He's in the nursery." Charlie patted her arm when she frowned. "Don't worry. He was a little restless, and we just wanted you to get some sleep. Edward's standing guard, ready to bring him back once you were awake."

"Call him please?" Alice made room in the bed for Charlie and motioned him to sit.

The hospital bed would be a tight fit for any other couple, but it seemed to be made for them. Once he talked to the nurse, Charlie climbed in beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Alice sighed as he brushed her hair from her face and, cupping her cheek with his hand and leaning forward, pressed his lips to hers. No matter what else happened, they always had this, their enduring love that made the entire world disappear, leaving only the two...now the three...of them. As the kiss deepened and they clung to each other tightly, Alice wondered how she'd survive when their time was only a memory.

A throat cleared across the room. "Why do I always end up wanting to bleach my brain around you two?"

Feeling like a caught little girl, Alice giggled and watched as Edward wheeled a small cart into the room. She could see the tiny blue bundle wriggling in the clear, plastic excuse for a bassinet. Squirming and holding her arms out expectantly, she could barely contain herself as Edward lifted the bundle and placed it in her waiting arms.

Lying in her husband's arms as they gazed at their son, Alice struggled to hold back her tears. Joshua was perfect. His slightly red cheeks and tiny little nose begged for caressing touches, and she and Charlie gave light, tentative brushes. Charlie pulled back the blanket to reveal soft, dark brown fuzz on the baby's head. When Charlie bent down to gently kiss Joshua's forehead, Alice lost her battle, and fat tears rolled down her face.

All those years she spent loving Charlie from afar, she never thought her dreams would come true. Yet, they had. Every single one...

A flash of light brought her back to the present. She looked up to see Edward, camera in hand, snapping away.

"Don't," she whined, covering her face with her outstretched hand. "I look like a cow."

Charlie kissed her temple sweetly. "Not a cow. Beautiful. Radiant. Glowing. Should I go on?"

"Not if I want to keep my lunch down," Edward laughed.

"Ha ha ha," she said flatly. "But really, I need to lose this baby fat. I think I'll start exercising. Maybe go on a diet. Would that be okay now, Edward?"

Slipping into doctor mode, Edward walked to the opposite side of the bed and ran his hand over his stubbled cheek. "Sure, you could. You need to walk; it will help with the soreness from the C-section. Just make sure not to push yourself, and increase the distance as your recovery allows. And, as for a diet, just make sure it's well balanced and suitable while you're breastfeeding."

Alice pouted at Charlie. 'It'll be hard to do alone, though. Would you do it with me, baby?"

"Ally..." Charlie groaned.

"She's right," Edward interjected. "It's very hard to stick to an exercise and diet plan if you're the only one in the household doing it. Plus," he added, clapping Charlie on the shoulder, "it would probably do you some good to eat something beside deep-fried cubes of fat."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Doc, way to have my back here."

"Please," she begged, furiously batting her eyelashes.

A loud gush of air left Charlie's lungs. "Fine, fine. I can't fight you both off."

"Hey, why didn't anyone tell me we were all ganging up on Dad today?" Everyone turned to see Bella, bearing a small white bag, enter the room. "I thought maybe the new mommy would like to have some of her favorite cookies." Walking to stand next to the bed, she looked across the room to Edward and blushed. "Hi, Edward."

"Hi, Bella," Edward muttered bashfully, looking down at his feet.

Brows furrowed, Alice looked between the two then over at Charlie, who just shrugged. Leaning to brush his lips against her ear, Charlie whispered, "It's none of our business, Ally."

"Okay, you two," Edward chided, "if you can't keep your lips to yourselves, I'm going to have to separate you." Before he could continue his lecture, his cell phone rang, and he took a quick look at the caller ID. "Guys, I need to take this. I'll be back in a few, okay?"

Everyone nodded, and Alice didn't miss that, as he walked out of the room, Bella's eyes followed. She also didn't miss Edward's backward glance for once last look at Bella before he shut the door.

"Can I hold him?" Bella asked.

Charlie jumped to his feet and lifted his little boy from Alice's arms. His proud grin was infectious, and Alice beamed at her two men. Once Bella placed the cookies on the table, she sat in the high-backed guest chair and formed a small cradle with her shaking arms. Charlie placed Joshua carefully in her arms, and, when she relaxed into the chair, he kissed the crown of her head.

"Hey, little brother," Bella cooed. "Did you miss me while I was at work? I missed you." She leaned down and inhaled him. "Ah, so much better than new car smell."

Laughing, Alice wiped her tears away as Charlie hugged her, and she was sure she heard him sniffle. When they composed themselves, they turned back to Bella, who had pulled Joshua's tiny hand free from his blanket and was kissing it as he held her index finger tightly.

"So, Bella, what was that look between you and Edward?" Alice asked, ignoring the "shut the hell up" glare she was getting from Charlie.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Bella continued to concentrate on her brother's tiny fingers. "I mean, we've gone to lunch a couple of times, that's all."

Alice's eyes bugged out of her head, and her jaw dropped. "You. Went. To. Lunch? How could you not tell me?"

Both Charlie and Bella stared at her incredulously, but Bella was the one who spoke. "You didn't just fucking say that to me," she said seriously, her wink letting Alice know she was kidding.

"Language!" Charlie cried, pointing at the baby.

Bella shook with laughter. "Yeah, Dad, Josh is twelve hours old. I'm sure I just scarred him for life."

The four Swans sat talking and laughing until there was a soft knock on the door. Opening the door slowly, Edward peeked into the room, and Alice noticed his first glance was toward Bella, who was still cradling the baby. "Hey," he said, finally looking to Alice, "is there room for one more visitor?"

Alice nodded, and Edward pushed the door open, holding it for the new guest. She walked into the room, quiet and searching, seemingly braced for an attack. As Charlie walked toward her, she flinched slightly.

Charlie held out his hand. "Esme, it's good to see you."

Esme took his hand and shook gently. "You, too, Charlie. Congratulations." She gazed happily at Joshua, sleeping in Bella's arms. "Alice, dear, he's just beautiful."

Torn between grabbing her mother into a forgiving embrace and screaming at her for missing her wedding and Joshua's birth, Alice quickly chose to be pleasant and polite. "Thank you, Mom."

"What is his name?"

"Joshua Edward," Alice answered, quickly glancing at Edward, to whom she hadn't yet told the baby's middle name. The tears welling in his eyes and his softly gasped "wow" let Alice know he was honored and pleased.

"That's a wonderful name." Esme lightly stroked the baby's cheek. "Your father wanted to come, but he..."

"You don't have to lie for him." Alice refused to cry over her father's disapproval again, and she grasped Charlie's hand for support.

Esme shuffled uncomfortably. "Yes, very well then."

Realizing how difficult it must have been for her mother to defy her father, Alice's anger softened, and she smiled wistfully. "It's okay, Mom. I'm just glad you're here."

With that, the atmosphere in the room shifted to happy and relaxed. The Swans and Cullens alternately cooed over the new baby and traded stories of their own childhoods. Always amazed at how much more she could love Charlie, Alice swooned as Charlie reminisced about Bella's birth and recounted Joshua's, his grin wide for both children. Edward continued to snap pictures, including several of Esme holding her grandson. The arrival of Sue and Billy, Jasper and Angela, and four month old Megan completed the gathering, and everyone celebrated the new life among them. Alice couldn't help but notice the longing, sideways glances and soft, fleeting touches Edward and Bella exchanged when they thought no one was watching.

Finally, when Alice could no longer hold back her yawns, Charlie told the partiers to disperse and give momma and baby time to rest. Giving each person a tight hug and kiss on the cheek, Alice was relieved when she and Charlie were finally alone with their son, who was sleeping soundly in his bassinet.

Scooting over in the bed, Alice sighed as Charlie climbed in beside her and gathered her in his arms.

"Tired out, baby?" Charlie kissed forehead her tenderly.

Nuzzling into his chest, she sighed. "Yes, exhausted actually. As much as I love everyone, it's so good to be just us again."

Chuckling, he pulled her closer. "I give Bella and Edward a month before they're back together again."

"Back together? I give it a month before they're _married_." Alice pecked Charlie's lips softly, ignoring the shocked look on his face.

Lying with him in silence, Alice marveled at how much her life had changed since graduation day, when she opened her door and just _knew_ Charlie was hers. She might regret the hurt they'd caused the people they loved, she would never regret Charlie or Joshua, her _family_.

As Charlie's deep, even breathing lulled her to sleep, Alice barely heard Charlie whisper. "Would you mind if we had a few more of these?"

~*~

_Alice found herself in the dark hospital room, hands splayed on the clear barrier. Megan and Joshua sat in the bed beaming proudly at their daughter. This time, the room was crowded. Surrounding the bed were five adults, all talking, laughing, and cooing at the baby. Clapping his hand on Joshua's shoulder was Edward, whose other hand was held tightly by Bella. Next to Bella stood a tall, strapping young man who looked just like Charlie, right down to his Forks Police Department uniform._

_On the other side of the bed were a man and woman, both maybe nineteen years old, but they looked too much alike to be anything but siblings. Both had black hair, hers in soft waves down her back and his spiked all over this head, and deep violet eyes. They even appeared to be the same age, and Alice realized they must be twins. The woman asked Megan and Joshua how they were going to deal with a baby and medical school, while the man was looking around the room for someone. Finally, his eyes rested on a couple sharing a guest chair._

_"Mom...Dad," he whined. "Don't you two ever let up?"_

_Alice snapped her head back to the couple. Charlie sat there, looking very well for a man who must have been in his mid-sixties, and she saw herself, albeit a much older version of herself, sitting in his lap, blushing. Charlie grabbed older Alice's chin and, turning her head back toward him, kissed her soundly._

_Edward bellowed. "Are you kidding me? I had to threaten to separate those lovebirds the day Josh was born."_

_Alice wanted to watch her children and Edward and Bella, but she found herself staring again at Charlie and older Alice. After all their time together, they still only had eyes for each other. More importantly, in this dream, Charlie was there with her, alive and enjoying the birth of Joshua's daughter. However many more years the two had ahead of them, Alice had no doubt they'd still desperately love each other through them all._

_Still watching, she held her breath as Joshua brought his child over to Charlie and placed her gently in his arms. Charlie was obviously an old pro at baby holding, and he immediately rocked the little girl, cooing to her. "Hello, little Charlotte. Grandpa and Grandma have been waiting a long time for you. We can't wait to spoil you rotten."_

_Older Alice looked at her husband and her grandchild, and the love in her gaze was the same Alice felt when she first saw Charlie hold a messy, screaming Joshua right after his birth. She then looked straight at Alice, her smile wide, her eyes full of thankfulness and contentment, before returning to her family._

~ **the end** ~

* * *

**A/N: Wondering what the hell happened between Edward and Bella? I'm going to write a companion piece that will explain their story, and I've tentatively planned it for late Spring. Author alerts are your friend. I also announce story postings and plans on Twitter (fragilehuman).**


End file.
